a guidebook for newlyweds
by linda31
Summary: "...have pledged your faith to each other, I pronounce that you are now married." Come along and see how this couple fight together, live together and laugh together in every thick and thin situation. YukioxRin. Romance, Drama, Humor. slight AU, yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

A Guidebook for Newlyweds

by Linda

Unbeta-ed. I'm sorry for any kind of mistake

Genre: Romance, Drama, Humor

Warning: slightly AU, possible ooc, yaoi, twincest

paring: YukioxRin

Chapter One

Yukio opened the door to the boy's dorm room letting the dust inside to stir and make a big cloud inside. He already knew that he and his brother would be staying alone the the old dorm, but it was still worse than he imagined; very old and very dirty. He and his brother would need to do a lot of clean up before they could stay in it. while he was carrying their luggage upstairs to their bedroom, his brother was going around the whole place and shouting excitedly how cool it was going to be staying in this place by themselves. Yukio signed. How typical of his brother.

"Nii-san, you can do your exploring later. Come help me with the luggage," called Yukio to his big brother.

"I'm coming. I'm coming." came the reply from his brother as he came running to him. "Wait, Yukio! That one should go to the kitchen."

"Why?"

"Cause they are my cooking stuff. Since we'll be the only ones in the whole dorm, I bring some cooking stuff."

Although they were just moving into a dorm, they ended up bringing a lot of things just like any other freshman since it would be their first time living by themselves. And they had to move everything by themselves because their father had to leave after he dropped them off at the dorm due to the emergency case that needed his attention. So, it took them a while to finish bringing all the boxes and luggage into the dorm.

After all the carrying, the two brother were finally in the bedroom, but they couldn't rest just yet because the whole place was dirty to even put away their laugage.

"We need to clean the bedroom first," announced Yukio.

"No, we need to clean the kitchen first," disagreed Rin.

"Nii-san, we need a place to sleep. So we need to clean the bedroom first."

"But... aren't you hungry? We should clean the kitchen and make ourselves something to eat. And what are you going to eat for dinner?"

"We could always eat out. There are some fast food restaurants just outside of the campus. But we can't sleep outside, can we?"

Rin grumbled a bit but he complied to his brother. After they borrowed vacuum, duster and other cleaning utensils, they started their cleaning. While Rin was an efficient cleaner, Yukio earned several shouts from his brother for things he couldn't understand. All he did was pour out the whole bathroom cleaner on the bedroom carpet or try to dust out the mattress in the room they just clean or other small things like that. There is no reason for Rin to get angry.

By the time they had finished cleaning the bedroom and the bathroom, it was already 3:30 pm, and they were both hungry since they hadn't eaten anything since breakfast. The two decided to go out and grab something to eat first before they bought other things they would need.

After their late lunch, the brothers found a supermarket where they could do their shopping.

"Yukio, why are you getting all the snack? It's not healthy," scolded Rin to his younger brother.

"Well, it can't be help, can it? we are going to get hungry tonight and we need to eat tomorrow morning. But we haven't cleaned the kitchen or the fridge, so we can't buy anything perishable."

"My. My. What lovely couple you two make. A husband and wife shopping together, and the adorable wife scolding the husband," commented Mephisto as he tried to catch up to the said couple.

Rin's first reaction was to blush, but immediately, he riled up and shouted, "What the hell, bastard? We are brothers!"

"Such cute reaction," said Mephisto and grab Rin's chin to see his face more clearly, making the blush to return.

For some reason, seeing Rin fluster by other man pissed off Yukio. "Good evening to you too, Pheles-san," cut in Rukio, standing between his brother and their headmaster. The headmaster smirk at his action and it pissed Rukio more. So, he curtly asked "What are you doing here?"

"Oh... no need to get so defensive. I was shopping too," replied Mephisto gesturing toward the curt he was pushing.

"Well, if so, we shouldn't interrupt your shopping. And we have to go get some soap and toothpaste from the isle over there. Good bye," said Rukio as he pushed his brother away from the other man.

"What are you talking about, Yukio? We have soap and toothpaste. We don't need to buy them."

"Oh... really? Then, what else do we need?" replied Yukio casually as if nothing happened

"hmm... let's see. Maybe extra blankets. It's still cold and the dorm doesn't seem to have any heating system," said Rin easily distracted from the previous topic.

After getting all the things they needed, Yukio paid for them. The brothers had agreed that Yukio would pay for the grocery and stuff they might need while Rin would cook and clean for them both. Rin was good at those houseworks. And although Yukio was the younger brother, he was a full-fledged exorcist as well as a teacher at the "cram school" where Rin would attend classes for exorcism. And the pay was good.

Rin was a demon and a son of Satan to boost. At birth, Yukio who didn't receive any demonic power but got a demonic wound from his twin older brother that lead to him seeing demons later in life. So, their father had taken to train Yukio to become exorcist. Rin on the other hand was clueless until a month ago when an incident happened where a demon tried to get Rin to the underworld. During the incident, the demonic power in Rin had awakened, and now he was trying to become exorcist to learn to better control his power and follow their father's step.

Once they got home and put away the things they had bought, the two decided that a bath should be in order. After all, they were full, tired and dirty.

"Yukio, come in with me. We got a big bath in the dorm. We should take one together just for the old time sake," cheered Rin as he pulled his protesting brother.

"Nii-san, we are too old for that. Why don't you just go in first?"

"What are you talking about? After all the cleaning we had to do in the big bathroom, we need to use it to its full capacity." By now a fully naked Rin was trying to pull the clothes off his still protesting brother with his demon tail which he had been hiding under his shirt the whole day wagging.

This situation is becoming dangerous for Yukio. Try as he might, his eyes were still drawn toward the naked body in front of him. His brother was smaller than him in body build, but he was ripped with muscles under that big shirt he wore. And that smooth skin above those taunt muscles was now tempting Yukio to run his hand over i;, slowly up his hand and arm until he reached the collar bone. Then he would trail down toward those pert nipples and squeezed them, earning himself a lusty cry from those small pink lips. His train of thoughts was interrupted by a splash of water. During his fantasy about his brother, Rin had manage to take off his clothes and push him into the bathtub.

Then Rin climbed in as well while still grinning at Yukio. After sitting in the bubble bath for a while, they both realize that the clumsy older brother had dropped their bath sponge on the floor a little away from them. But Rin quickly got out of the bath with "oops!" to get their sponge. After a couple of steps, Rin stop and bent down to grab them all the while unknowingly giving his younger brother a nice view of his rare.

Yukio turned red at that, and swore that he was never getting in the bath with his brother ever again. The rest of the bath time was quiet except for humming from Rin and the quiet splashing by Rin's tail what was swaying side to side rhythmically with his humming because Yukio was trying so hard to not get any erection from his brother's unintentional seduction.

After the bath, the brothers went in the bed too tired to do anything else. And that's the first day of their living together.

* * *

><p>Author: I don't know how this story is. I don't actually have a prepared plot line. I just want to write this pairing cuz there is too little of it. :D still, i hope you enjoy the story.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

A Guidebook for Newlyweds

by Linda

Unbeta-ed. I'm sorry for any kind of mistake

I forgot to do the disclaimer last chapter. XD So, here you go. I don't own Blue Exorcist.

Chapter 2

The next morning was a lazy morning for the two brothers. They slept in till early afternoon. Then, they ate the snack that they bought yesterday. There wasn't much to be done and their stiff muscles from cleaning yesterday were just starting to relax. It seemed like a good way to start the day.

Around 11:30 am, Yukio announced that he needed to go to a meeting. So, he took a quick shower and changed into a uniform.

"Nii-san, I'm leaving," called Yukio from the dorm entrance.

"Kay. If you come back early, I'll have some dinner ready for you," promised the older brother.

"But we didn't buy any ingredients yesterday. Can you make dinner?"

"I'll manage something with things I brought from home," grinned Rin.

"Fine. I might be able to get home around 5:00 in the evening," said Yukio as he left.

Rin watch his brother's back as he left. He never realized it but Yukio had broad shoulders, strong back and thick waist. When did his timid little brother grow up? Yukio used to get bullied a lot when he was young and he would come crying to him. Then, Rin got angry and started a fight with the ones who bullied his brother using his inhumane strength which in turn got him in trouble. Rin chuckled as he remembered the times Yukio had hid behind his back. Well... there would be none of that now. His brother seemed to have grown while he was dealing with his own problems.

After Yukio left, Rin stated by cleaning the kitchen first. The kitchen was fairly big for the one in dorm, and it took him longer than he imagined. The kitchen had its own kitchenware which are in dire need of cleaning too and with the things he brought, he could make a simple dinner; fried noodle with tinned meat and tinned vegetable. Well, that's all he had on his hand, so they would have to make do for dinner with it.

After he prepared dinner, Rin glanced at the clock. It was little over 5:00 pm, but there were no shadow of Yukio coming back. So he decided that he could take a bath as he waited for his brother.

As he relaxed into the bath, he dozed off into dreamland.

_He was drifting; drifting in the blue, blue sea. There was no end to it but just a blue expense that seemed to stretch to the horizon. He was alone in the whole place, and it was so quiet that when he moved his hand the splash sound came out too loud._

_He didn't mind though because it was relaxing. The blue liquid that flow around him was soothing, and cool to his feverish flesh._

_Then he heard the consistent splashing sounds as he liquid started to rub his body affectionately like a cat asking for his attention. He paid it no mind, but just relax his body and let it drift along that liquid._

_After a while, the liquid started coiling around him, and he watched with fascination how the thick blue liquid made a stuck contract with his pale skin. Even when the liquid squeeze his body too tight to make him uncomfortable, he continued to watch with the same fascination, but his concentration started to get unfocused as it got hard for him to breath. And there also seemed to be a faint voice calling him from a distance. "Nii-san" It sounded so much like Yukio._

"Nii-san!" called Yukio urgently as he shook his brother a little violently, "Nii-san, wake up! You might drown."

Rin woke up with a startle and looked around himself. Yukio looked worried but nothing seemed out of order. "Did I actually fall asleep?"

"You shouldn't sleep in the bath, Nii-san. You might drown," scolded Yukio calming down, "Get out of the bath. It's cold already." Yukio grab the towel from the nearby shower rack and gave it to Rin. Then, he quickly left the room with "Come downstairs when you're done. I'm starving." He didn't need another episode like yesterday even if he was worried.

When he got home earlier, he arrived later than he promised; so he had came into the dorm expecting too see Rin waiting to tell him that he was late. However, he was met with silence when he got home, so he check the whole place to find Rin in the bath, sleeping soundly. At first, it seemed normal as it was so like his brother to fall asleep in the bathtub, but when he tried to wake up his brother, he wouldn't wake up. He even shook him in vain. He got worried as it seemed like his brother was being taken away from him again but this time without even Rin realizing it. To his relief, Rin woke up when he tried to call his brother again.

The incident was later forgotten as the brothers settled into their dorm life nicely. Both of them were already familiar with the dorm and the school ground, and they had bought all the things he needed from the market while making sure not to meet the headmaster who had a habit of popping out of nowhere at the strangest of moments. They had also got used to their new roles as housemates.

* * *

><p>Just like that a week had rolled by uneventfully, and today was going to be an opening day. The two brothers had woken up early, clean up and eat their breakfast. Well actually Yukio was the one who woke up early to prepare for the first day of school and he literally kick his older brother out of bed to wake him up. Still, all was good as they both arrive at the opening ceremony on time with a little time to spare.<p>

The opening ceremony at the True Cross Academy was just as boring as any school openings and Rin was getting sleepy listening to that old man talk on and on about something or the other. That was until they called up Yukio to give a speech as the freshman representative. That caught Rin's attention immediately. He knew that Yukio was smart but he didn't know that he was that smart. And it seemed Yukio was already famous among the girls. Rin could hear them talking and giggling about yukio among themselves. 'Well Yukio was quite handsome with strong, tall body and to top it off, he passed the entrance exam at the top of the year. And he had a big dream to chase after,' thought Rin proud of his brother.

After the ceremony, the girls drag away Yukio not giving him any chance to find his brother. They flock around him like flies to the roadside lump.

Rin watched his brother from a distance. It was easy to spot him with all the girls squealing around him. Truth be told, he felt lonely. Since he was a kid, everyone shun him like a plaque because of his inhumane strength and Yukio was the only true friend he had and he was the only one Yukio could rely on. But now things had changed. He watched as Yukio blushed with something a girl said and he smile at her kindly. He wanted to go in there, grab Yukio and tell all those girls to stop bothering his twin brother.

"Why such a long face? It ruins your beauty," said a voice from behind as they grab his ass.

Rin jumped at least two feet up into the air with a heavy blush tinting his cheeks. "Stop grabbing me, you stupid clown principal. And I don't have a long face," shouted Rin.

"Well excuse me. If you hadn't tantalized me with that expression, I wouldn't have grabbed you."

"I'm doing no such thing!"

"Are you sure?" By now, the headmaster of the True Cross Academy was getting dangerously close to his student with his face inches away from Rin's.

However before anything could happen, Rin was pulled away from the back of his shirt collar by none other than Yukio. "Oh...? The principal himself is welcoming his students personally. How diligent but please refrain from doing so only to one student. Other students might think you're playing favoritism," said Yukio with his smiling poker face.

Since he saw his brother talking, quite animatedly might he add, with their principal, he had wanted to intervene them. He didn't want anything to happen, especially with this many students around them, but the girls were so persistent and seriously where did they get such power to hold him in place? He couldn't even move an inch. However, his blood boiled when he saw the clown man getting too close to his brother, and with new found strength which he didn't know where it came from, he pulled away from the girls and got to the student and principal duo in time to interrupt them.

"Well, if you don't want to lose your wife, you better take good care him," said the clown man with his signature grin plastered across his face. "If he is lonely, it just make easier for others to snatch him away." After saying that, the principal disappeared with a poof of cloud, leaving behind him one pissed off brother and one confused brother.

* * *

><p>Note: Thank you so much for all the reviews and support. They made me so happy. And since you guys like it I decided to continue this story. :)<p>

and yea... just to remind you guys. This is slightly AU. So not everything will be according to the original manga or anime.


	3. Chapter 3

A Guidebook for Newlyweds

by Linda

Unbeta-ed. I'm sorry for any kind of mistake.

I don't own Blue Exorcist.

Chapter 3

The school principal snickered with amusement from his sport in the tree covered by its brunches as he watched the still angry younger brother pulled the older one who was shouting about the orientation group going the other way.

"What are you doing in the tree? And aren't those my sons over there?" asked a confused voice from under the tree.

"Shiro? Aren't you late? The ceremony is already over," he replied in a little mock tone.

"I might be late but I'm not going to miss my sons' first day of school ceremony," exclaimed the man in priest uniform and Mephisto rolled his eyes at the fact that he already missed the ceremony despite his proclamation. And When Shiro prepared to followed his sons, Mephisto pulled him back by saying, "Your sons need some private time right now. Be more considerate and leave them alone for now." He earned a confused look from the other man but he ignored it in favor of jumping down the tree to land directly on top of him and said, "And you dare ignore me when I'm right in front of you?"

"Hahaha... How could I?" replied Shiro as he sheepishly grinned up at his lover.

* * *

><p>On another part of the campus, the younger twin was still pulling his brother away from that molesting principal.<p>

"Yukio! Why are you pulling me so hard? And aren't we going the wrong way?"

He stopped when he heard his brother and turned around to look at him. He was still pissed and the confused look on the others face didn't help his anger one bit.

"Nii-san, you should stop acting like an idiot! And you're way to defenseless," scolded Yukio with an angry voice.

Rin started to get annoyed with Yukio's behavior. What was he getting at? And How dare he say it when he was the one who left him alone to flirt with the girls and then, just came out of nowhere to pulled him away. Now, he was scolding him?

"Well, sorry for being stupid. My brain just didn't work like yours. What is your problem anyway?"

"You want to know my problem? My problem is that I have to come save you every time those men approached you. If you weren't acting like the way you did, they wouldn't take it as an invitation and came onto you. Even just now, I saw that principal grab you. You shouldn't have let it happen!"

"You tell me that when you're the one who was flirting shamelessly with all those girls right in front of the school!"

"Who's flirting?" asked Yukio impatiently as took hold of the other shoulders, his anger increasing because he didn't get why his brother was starting a fight with him when he was warning him out of worry.

"Stop treating me like this! And you don't have a right to scold me when you're doing the same thing!" shouted Rin as he struggled out of his brother's grip and angrily stomped down the way they came from.

Rin was angry. Really why did Yukio have to yell at him like that? He just couldn't understand it. Then, he signed; his mood dampening with the knowledge that they had already had a fight after only a week of living together.

The demon boy kicked at the floor and looked around not knowing where he was or what he was doing. Well, what did it matter? Today was the first day; there would be no class anyway. He'd just wander around the campus.

After two hours of walking around the campus aimlessly, Rin only managed to find his day class which was previously shown to him by Yukio during last week. Giving up on finding his cram class, he was about to go back to his dorm when the school principal appeared in front of him.

He jumped back two steps intending to make sure that the man didn't even poke him with his finger.

"Rin-kun, you don't have to be so afraid. I won't do anything to you as I'm feeling quite satisfied," said the principal. That and there was no Yukio around to tease. He just loved to ruffle his feather and it was also some kind of revenge because Yukio had always interrupted his quality time with his lover since he came to this school as a brat although the boy didn't even know the relationship between them. And really, it was a pain to see how those two brothers acted around each other. Just looking at his behavior, it was so obvious that Yukio was attracted to his brother no matter how much he denied it, and this brother of his in front of him seemed like he could do some help from him.

"Well, whatever. What do you want?" asked Rin, without a drop of trust on the other words and keeping his distance. He didn't want another fight with his brother for such things again.

"I'm here to give you the key to your cram class and I thought you might want a guide as your brother is nowhere to be seen," said the man as he threw a key to Rin who caught it without delay. "What are you waiting for? Go ahead and open the door."

"You haven't told me which door."

"You don't have to worry about such thing. Any door will work. If you open any door from anywhere with that key, it will lean you to your cram class. Convenient, isn't it?" said the man as he waved his hand to the nearest door, telling the boy to open it.

Rin followed his advise and opened the door. As he stepped in through that door, he found himself inside a building he had never seen before. "So, where do I go now?"

"Can't be helped. I'll show you the way, but first," mumbled the man to himself and with another poof of smoke, he transformed himself into a dog.

"Wow! Cool! Did you just change into a dog? How do you do it?" asked the impressed Rin, instantly forgetting about keeping a distance.

The dog stared back impassively with half-lidded eyes and just hopped onto his head as if he was a superior being despite being a dog at that moment. It was hard to go around the campus as a headmaster and no one would pay attention to a dog. That's why he transformed himself into a dog when he wanted to go out or at least that the reason he gave.

"Well, go to you left," instructed the dog instead of answering Rin's question. After walking for a few minutes, they came to a halt and the dog told him to go into the room to his right.

When he did, the first thing he saw was a girl with small eyebrows talking to another girl. When she saw him looking at her, she huffed and turned her head to the side. A couple desks away from them, there was a group of three boys talking among themselves. None of them paid any attention, not even turned their heads to glance at him. There was also a boy who looked no older than twelve sitting in the very front row playing with a bunny doll. He looked like he didn't care what's going on in his surrounding.

Rin sighed... He was going to be in a class with a bunch of weirdos who weren't friendly in any way.

"Get along with them. They are going to be your classmates from now on," supplied the dog impertinently.

Rin huffed; he felt like pouting at that unhelpful comment. How was he going to get along well with people who didn't even want to talk to him? Nevertheless, he went inside and sat down on one of the desks that was unoccupied.

A while later, the door slowly opened again, and the dog said, "Oh! Your homeroom teacher is here." For once since he had changed into a dog, a mischievous grin made its way to the principal's face, and he hopped down from his head to sit on his lap, poking his head out to rest it on the desk.

Rin glanced around and gaped. It was his younger twin brother. He was never told that Yukio was going to be his teacher.

Yukio walked inside all the while staring at him or rather at the the dog that was sitting in his lap. They just has a quarrel about this not long ago and here he was having that damn principal on his lap.

The oblivious brother didn't even realized that the dog has jumped onto his lap or why his brother was angry. He was too surprised with the situation. He gave the other boy a confused look but Yukio didn't explained anything. He just continued on like there was nothing wrong.

"Good evening class. My name is Yukio Okumura. I'll be your homeroom teacher this year," stated the teacher with his poker face intact and angering the other twin who was waiting for his explanation. Rin was angry or more like he felt hurt when Yukio ignored him.

"Yukio! What is going on?" Rin got out of his seat and shouted, getting impatient. Yukio still ignored his brother like he hadn't done anything and just continued on with the class.

"Yukio! I'm asking what's going on," yelled the boy as he walked up to the front of the class and grab the front of his brother's shirt.

This time, Yukio couldn't ignore the boy anymore, so he took the hand that was holding his shirt and pulled him out the classroom.

Once they got outside and were sure that no one from inside can hear them, Rin asked his brother what's going on again.

"Obviously, Tou-san asked the principal to assign me to your class. He is worried about you, or more like your recklessness and revealing that you're the Satan's son," explained Yukio.

"You could have just told me about it. Why are you angry anyway?" asked Rin, feeling his anger reducing.

"I was told about it very recently too. And I'm not angry."

"I know you're still angry and it has to do with me. Just tell me already," pleaded Rin.

Yukio sighed, "We already talked about it this afternoon, Nii-san. How many time do I have to tell you to be more careful?"

"I am trying to be careful," defended Rin thinking back on how he kept distance from the principal.

"Then, what was that principal doing on your lap?" Yukio was getting frustrated with the situation.

"On my lap?" asked Rin stupidly, "Even if it was on my lap, he was just a dog. Instead of worry, you're acting more like a jealous lover, Yukio."

"Well, what if I'm jealous?" asked Yukio with all his seriousness. That shut up Rin and he stared at his brother, not believing what he just heard.

"Arm... I know I'm the older brother and all, but you have never wanted to sit in my lap. And even now I don't think you can. You're bigger than me now," said Rin awkwardly after a few seconds of silence.

Yukio was getting impatient with his brother's obliviousness. Just now he practically confessed that he was jealous and his brother still didn't get it. Getting desperate, he confessed again, "No, Nii-san. You got that wrong. I love you and I don't like other people getting on to you."

* * *

><p>Author: with Shiro and Mephisto, you didn't see that coming. XD or do you?<p>

anyway, I'm changing this story from T-rated to M-rated coz i feel like writing some YukioxRin smut for coming chapters. actually, i always chicken out whenever i have to write that. XP so i'm gonna tough out and finish writing it this time. wish me luck.

and yea... expect more updates soon since i have a week worth of free time. :D


	4. Chapter 4

A Guidebook for Newlyweds

by Linda

Unbeta-ed. I'm sorry for any kind of mistake

I don't own Blue Exorcist.

Chapter 4

Everything was going smoothly for Rin. He and Yukio talked normally. The guys from his cram class were starting to warm up to him, and when he talked to them, they were actually nice guys. Shima was always smiling and took everything easy. Konekomaru was a bit timid but he was kind to him. And Suguro, or Bon as he liked to called him, was actually a very cool guy although he was always scowling at him.

Okay... he was lying. Not everything was going so smoothly. It had been over a week since Yukio had confessed to him and kissed him forcefully. Of course, he pushed him away easily as he was the physically stronger of the two. Yukio had later apologized but it had been awkward between them since then. He hadn't replied anything to Yukio's confession, but they acted normally; he would prepared the meal normally, and Yukio talked to him normally or too normally for his liking. And the air was tense around them. Yukio hadn't scolded him once since then, and it made him feel insecure like Yukio didn't care about him anymore or he had given up on him.

He didn't like it one bit. He was happy with the things as they were before. He didn't want Yukio ignoring him. He was afraid that his brother would drift away from him with how everything was going on right now. But what can he do? He didn't even understand this situation. He was simply so confused. Could brothers like each other that way? He wasn't smart like Yukio but he at least understand that brothers shouldn't love each other that way. So why did Yukio say it? He had always been the more matured one who had more control over his life. He on the other hand was a brute who solved all his problems with violence. He couldn't think like Yukio and he didn't know how.

The only thing he was sure of was that he didn't want Yukio to leave him behind. It hurt even to think that way. Hell! He'd do anything to make Yukio like him again. The problem was how. The more he though about it, the more complicated it became. How could he reply his brother when he himself was confused with his own feeling? It's not like he hated it when the other kissed him. In fact, the reality was far from it: the kiss had left a pleasant tingling sensation on his lips the whole day, but he knew it shouldn't. Arg! Damn it all to hell and back! After everything was resolved, that moldy four eyes was so paying for all this!

* * *

><p>This morning, Rin woke up late again. By the time he went downstairs, Yukio had already finished breakfast.<p>

"Thanks for the food, Nii-san. I'll be leaving first," said Yukio as he got out of the seat and prepared to leave.

"Wait Yukio! Your lunch box," Rin called after his brother and handed the box he had prepared last night to the other boy.

"I almost forgot," replied the taller boy, "thanks for the lunch box again, Nii-san. See you at school."

Yukio turned to leave as Rin watched him, totally unsatisfied with his action. There was no "You get up late again" or "Come on, we're going to be late if you don't hurry" or any other scolding.

Rin sighed. He had to fix this situation quick.

The whole school day was uneventful except for his teachers calling on him for daydreaming which wasn't unusual, but he couldn't help but think about what he should do about Yukio.

When the school bell rang to let the students go, Rin got out of his class dejectedly; he still couldn't find answer to his problem even after the whole day of thinking.

When he got to his cram class, he saw the usual two groups of people, and since the two girls still refused to talk to him, he went up to the other group and greeted them.

"So, what are you guys doing?" he asked.

"The form. We need to summit them today," said Shima as he waved the paper. Now that the other boy said it, he had forgotten all about the assignment. They were supposed to choose what they wanted to be and reported it to the teachers today.

"Don't tell me you forget all about it," continued Shima when he saw the dump look on Rin.

"Arrr... yea. I forgot," replied Rin sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.

"So, you're not only stupid, but also your brain can't even remember something as small as this?" retorted Bon from the side. Well, he wasn't one to finish his homework on time, but even he could do something as easy as picking up what he wanted. It was just that he had been thinking about Yukio all this time that he forgot all the other things.

"What did you say, bastard?" started Rin.

"Maa. Maa. Don't start fighting as soon as you see each other," Shima interrupted.

Rin calmed down at that. It wasn't like he wanted to start a fight anyway. He took a seat beside Shima and took out his paper, intending to fill it out before the class started.

After looking over the paper twice, Rin gave up and asked, "What's Meister? And what are these fields? I don't understand at all."

"Hm! You really are an idiot!" Bon spat from his seat.

"Sorry for being stupid," Rin mumbled with a pout. 'What's with people and calling him stupid?'

"Meister is a qualification to become an exorcist, and there are five fields: Dragoon, Aria, Tamer, Doctor and Knight," explained Konekomaru kindly.

After the explanation, Rin grinned at Konekomaru, "Oh... you are awesome. You sure know your stuff, Konekomaru," complimented Rin.

"Everyone who wants to become an exorcist knows that much. You're just too stupid!" said Bon.

"What the hell did you just say, you bastard?" shouted Rin, preparing to fight with Bon if needed "Just because you're a little smart it doesn't mean you'll be a better exorcist! You might be terrible at the actual combat!"

Now Rin was pissed. Bon had been nothing but rude to him this whole time. What did he have against him anyway?

However before either of them could start a fight, a teacher came in. "Okumura-sensei can't come today. He has an emergency to take care of. So, I'll be replacing him for this period," told Igor-sensei to the class.

The students quiet down at a change of pace and listened to the teacher. "I'll be giving you a drop quiz today." their teacher announced and continued to explain about it.

Rin groan while Bon smirked. "Why don't we see who is better?" challenged Bon.

"Bring it on!" Rin accepted the other challenge, full of confidence. He wasn't one to back down from a challenge.

Basically, there were two parts to the quiz. First, there was a written quiz and the second part was practical. Rin didn't care about the first part; he wasn't a smart one to start with, but he was confident that he would make his victory in the second.

His hope however was crushed when the teacher told them to summon a beast. Just what was that? Summon a beast? How?

Igor-sensei had of course showed how it was done and gave them a piece of paper each, telling them to chant whatever come to mind. Easy for him to say, but not for Rin as his mind drew blank; he couldn't even think of a single thing. He looked around. The guys were lost too; they were also looking around to see who could do it.

The eyebrows girl on the other hand was fairing a lot better than them. She had managed to summon two foxes. And Takara also managed a small demon. They were both amazing!

"Well, a lost is a lost! Now what you should do..." came a superior voice from his side. Yea right, it wasn't time to admire other people. He just lost a challenge! Damn it! Even if Bon couldn't summon anything, he scored better than him in the written quiz.

"How about he has to seduce whoever comes through that door fist?" Shima suggested helpfully from the side, his perverted grin stretching across his face at the thought of a sexy lady coming to them.

"What? What kind of thing is that?" shouted Rin at the outrageous demand.

"What? Don't tell me you can't do it? Are you chickening out?" asked Bon feeling like he just had an upper hand on the blue eyed brunet. Well... if it was something Rin didn't want to do, it's all the better. And feeling his pride bruised, Rin accepted it.

So, a group of friends sat in the classroom, waiting for a victim to come through that door. There were getting bored after waiting for an hour and anyone had yet came in.

"I don't think anyone is coming today. Why don't we go home today and come back tomorrow to see who comes here first?" suggested Konekomaru.

The rest of the boys were about to agree when the door slowly opened and in came their teacher, the younger Okumura twin. The boys stared. They hadn't expected that.

Yukio had just came back from his mission and he came here first to get the books he left. But what were the other boys doing here? Feeling self-conscious with their staring, he asked, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing!" they all chorus.

"Then, don't stay in the classroom too late. After you have done whatever you're doing, leave quickly," the teacher told him and after grabbing his books, he left.

Rin gulp. Why did it have to be Yukio of all people who came through that door. Now, he felt like he was definitely screwed as the other three turned to look at him expectedly.

* * *

><p>Yukio threw himself onto the chair in the teachers' lodge. He felt tired. He had to go to that mission that was way higher than Middle First Class should have and when he came back from that hard mission, he was welcomed by the sight of his brother hanging out with others while the problems between him and Rin hadn't been solved yet.<p>

Yukio sat up straight when he heard the door to the teachers' lodge opened. It was Rin who poked his head inside first to see that it was his brother in the room.

After he was sure that Yukio was alone, he came inside hesitately, almost shyly. Then, he looked around the room instead of saying anything to Yukio. The younger twin raised one of his eyebrows, watching his brother acted in an out-of-character way. Rin was normally boisterous, demanding and oblivious of his surrounding. It wasn't like him to act reserved or shy to say something to him.

Rin just stand there, in front of the door, not knowing what he should do next. Just how was he supposed to seduce? To a man no less. He glanced back at the door, wanting to flee but feeling trapped with a knowledge that the other three were waiting for him outside. And Damn! He felt awkward under his own brother's stare.

"H-Hey! How did your mission go?" started Rin, thinking that casual talk might help.

"It was okay," replied Yukio, keeping his stare study. Then suddenly Rin turned around and opened the door. He was so leaving. Screw the challenge! Screw Bon! He was not doing it. After he opened the door, he found that the other three were no where to be seen. Those little assholes... he was so going to kill them. But he couldn't escape the room anymore because Yukio had grabbed his hand. His brother pulled him back into the room and closed the door behind them.

"Nii-san, what are you doing here?" asked the younger twin wanting his brother to talk.

"N-Nothing," he stammered, feeling trapped with a door behind him and Yukio closing in on him from the front. He trailed his eyes to the side to avoid the other eyes, and found that one of Yukio's arm was bleeding quite badly.

"Yukio! You're bleeding!" said Rin, his worry overriding his previous anxiety.

"It's nothing."

"What do you mean 'it's nothing'? You're obviously bleeding," scolded the older brother as he pulled the other boy to sit on the chair and took off his coat. The blood didn't look so bad on the black coat, but the white shirt made it easy for Rin to see how much blood was spilled. He had never seen Yukio hurt. It had always been him and Yukio would dutifully tend to his wounds. Now he knew his twin's pain, and why he always scolded him when he got hurt. His mind raced and his worry increased. He never realized that Yukio meant so much to him. He was worried... worried that Yukio would be hurt or worse, he would disappear even if he knew that he wouldn't with just a bleeding arm.

After he cleared all the blood, he saw that it was a bite wound. Would just a bite spill that much blood?

"Don't worry about it. It's just a small wound. The blood was actually from a demon. I was distracted during the mission and it bit me. I killed the demon while it was still attached to my arm. That's where all the blood come from, and I already put some medicine on it. There is no need to worry," explained Yukio as he watch his brother clumsily wrap a bandage around his arm where the bite wound was.

So, it was because he was distracted that he was hurt. While he was pissed at Yukio that he got into trouble for thinking too much about him, his brother was actually getting hurt because of him.

"I'm sorry. It's because of me, right?" apologized Rin with his head bowed, and Yukio didn't know how he should act or what to say. His brother had been acting weird this whole night.

Earlier when the four friends found out that Rin was supposed to seduce Yukio, the boy had felt bewildered; not at the fact that he had to actually seduce but at the fact that he felt relieved that it was Yukio he had to do it to. That was when the answer became clear to him.

"A-And, you know Yukio... I think I-I love you too," mumbled Rin quietly with a deep red staining across his cheeks and his face turned to the side. Now that he said it out, he felt all the confusion clear away, and he felt more sure of his decision.

"What?" asked a surprised Yukio, unable to trust his ears.

Rin puffed out his cheeks, frustrated that his brother wasn't listening to him carefully and said a little louder this time, "I said I love you." After he said it, the blush on his cheeks turned two shade darker.

Yukio wasn't so sure if it was some demon luring him in or if it was the real Rin. Could his brother blush like that or act like that? Well, his brother had always been childish and cute, and even if it was some demon taking his brother's appearance and tempting him, it was doing a pretty damn good job because he didn't care right now. The boy in front of him was just so very cute to resist.

He grabbed the older twin and pulled him on to his lap in one swift movement. "Say that for me again," he demanded as he snaked his hands around the other waist.

"You heard it the first time. I'm not going to say it again," came the indignant reply with a supplementary huff.

"Well then I'll just have to ask your body, won't I?" he asked as he brought his lips to the curve of his neck and planted a feathery kiss almost teasingly.

"Yukio! What are you doing?" asked a surprised Rin, suddenly realizing his position on Yukio's lap.

"Kissing as you can see," came the straight forward answer, and he tightened his arms around the other waist to prevent him from getting off his lap.

"I mean why are you doing that?"

"I think it's only natural that I would want to kiss you. And you shouldn't have any complain seeing that you just returned my feelings." Yukio ignored the boy lightly pushing on his shoulder and continue to devour the expanse of the pale flesh that he uncovered by pushing the white shirt the other wore off his shoulder.

The boy on top of him shuddered and stopped his nudging to encircle his hands around the younger twin's neck. Taking that as an invitation, Yukio moved his hands to cap his rare. His brother's buttocks were full and firm in his palms, and when he knead them, his brother let out those alluring sounds. God... It was so hot and he was getting hard. He just couldn't get enough of his brother. He felt like tossing his twin over and fucking him into that desk and made him beg for more. The intoxicating sounds he kept making were just adding fuel to the fire.

"Nii-san," he moaned into his ear and dragged his tongue to lick the shell of his ear. And when he suck on his earlobe, Rin was shivering consistently and clinging onto him, his nails digging into his back. It was going to leave nail marks on his back later but he didn't mind it one bit.

* * *

><p>Author: I know i cut off at a good place, but i promise a longer smut in next chapter. XD<p>

anyway, while i was writing this chapter, i got this idea about MPreg. Well i found it quite hilarious at the image of Rin getting pregnant with Yukio's kid. i'm not putting MPreg in this story but i want to know what you guys think. ^.^


	5. Chapter 5

A Guidebook for Newlyweds

by Linda

Unbeta-ed. Sorry for any mistake.

Warning: the whole chapter is a smut! and yea... if you found anything unusual, do excuse me. this is my first actual smut scene

I don't own Blue Exorcist.

Chapter 5

Yukio pulled his older but smaller brother toward him as soon as the door closed behind them. He had been dying to do this, dying to fuck his brother senseless after they left the teachers' lodge. It had been a torture to hold back during the walk to their dorm. And now that they were in the privacy of their room, Yukio tighten his embrace around his brother and captured those tempting lips without warning. Rin didn't complain and just obediently came into his arms, a faint blush tinting his cheeks.

As a younger twin's lips urgently moved against Rin's yielding ones, the smaller boy just moaned quietly against his lips. Then, Yukio's hands slowly trailed lower from the small of his back to his ass. When they reached their destination, Yukio gave each butt cheek one hush squeeze. Rin gasped and his twin took that opportunity to enter his deliciously warm mouth. Rin's taste is addicting. It is so sweet with hints of spices that made Yukio want more of his brother. He pushed his tongue further in wanting to reach deeper inside of his brother, and taste every part he could reach. Then Rin returned his kiss tentatively at first, slowly running his tongue along Yukio. Pleasure run through every part of Rin's vein and he wanted more. So he cling to his younger twin and begged him for more.

The kiss became more intense with sloppy wet tongues fighting for dominance, but before either of them could win, Yukio pulled the others tongue into his mouth and gently suck on it. Shivers run through Rin as his body heated up and pleasure coiled in his stomach.

"Nii-san," whispered Yukio when the two finally broke apart for air. They were both panting with labored breaths, and Rin now carried a deep blush on his face. And he had his face turned to the side with embarrassment. He had never done this this kind of thing before. He had always been a lonely boy who was avoided by everyone, and he had never experienced love, much less engaged in intimate acts. So, He was embarrassed with the way he had behaved earlier.

But Yukio was having none of that. He had decided that he was going to make the older twin his tonight and he wasn't going to let this chance slip away. He grabbed his brother's chin and pulled his face to look at him.

"Nii-san. I love you. I have been trying to hold back for so long. It's killing me inside. So, tonight let me have you. You'll allow me, won't you?" asked Yukio with a serious face. He wanted to let Rin know that he wasn't playing around and that he was serious.

Rin blush darkened when he heard it but he nodded his head nonetheless, unable to utter a word.

Yukio's serious face melted away to reveal a gentle smile at his answer and he carried his brother to the nearest bed.

Rin didn't protest, he just lay there as the younger twin climb the bed to loom above him. He still got surprised with how much Yukio had grown. He looked so handsome and manly. Above all, he looked very dependable and would be able to lead him. Rin got embarrassed with his own thoughts. When did he became so sappy to think like a girl?

While Rin was thinking that, Yukio was busy taking the clothes off the boy under him. When all the clothes were off including the pants, the underwear and his own shirt, he bent down to kiss the tip of Rin's nose, then his forehead, then cheeks and finally the lips, continuing the kiss from before. This time, Yukio won the fight with ease, leaving a panting Rin breathless.

While Rin tried to catch his breath, Yukio trailed the kisses along the jaw and down the pale throat. When he reached the pulsing spot that connected the shoulder and the neck, he suck on it, loving the way his brother trembled under his touch.

"Ah...! Yu..Yukio," moaned Rin feeling the burn in the flesh where the younger twin bid down, leaving a prominent bite mark that told the world that he had claimed this boy.

Yukio kissed the same spot feeling satisfied with the make that he left on his brother. Then, he continued down toward the rusty nipples. Yukio run his tongue over the left nipple and Rin gasped at the sudden assault, his body already becoming sensitive to the touches and arching his chest higher into the air, at the same time pushing his nipple into the younger twin's mouth. Yukio welcomed it by sucking on it like he would suck milk out of a mother's breast. After the nipple became red from the assault he shipped his attention to the other unattended one, sucking on it lightly while his hand played with the left nipple, toiling it between his dextrous fingers.

"Nii-san, your nipples are becoming hard just like a girl's."

"Hmmm...st-stop saying i-it." Rin managed to say between the moans.

Yukio chuckled while his mouth was still attached to Rin's nipple, sending the waves of electricity to run through Rin's vein. Then, he bid down on it as his hand squeeze the left one.

"Ah! Yukio! St-stop... stop doing that," gasped the older twin.

"Are you sure, Nii-san? Do you really want me to stop?" asked Yukio as he sensually trailed his tongue further down south.

"Y-Yu-Yukio. What...?" Rin stopped his question when Yukio suddenly kissed the tip of his hard on. Then, Yukio run his tongue from the base of his member to the tip. Rin's body quivered violently with pleasure while Yukio continued licking. He never knew that he could feel this much pleasure from doing something like that

Then, suddenly Yukio stopped, and got out of the bed.

"Yukio? What's wrong?" asked the confused boy from the bed watching as the other rampaged their drawer.

After he pulled out a small bottle, he turned back to his brother and smiled triumphantly, showing the hand cream to him. Yukio climbed back on top of his brother, then he opened the lid of the bottle and squeeze a generous amount of the cream into his hand.

Rin watched on as the boy on top of him applied a cream on his fingers and reached behind him to his rare. Yukio caressed the butt cheeks gently feeling the goosebumps on the skin. Slowly, he push his fingers between them and reached for Rin's entrance.

Rin blushed a dark red as a pleasant shiver run down his spine. He felt embarrassed because his brother, his younger twin brother, was touching the most intimate part of his body that even he hadn't touched, and he felt great pleasure from it.

Yukio smiled at his brother and said, "You don't have to be embarrassed. You're beautiful, Nii-san." Indeed, Rin was beautiful with a heavy blush on his cheeks, and he lay there helpless under his touches and quivering from his ministration. Even his tail lay limply by his side unable to move other than to quiver with pleasure. He never imagined that his rebellious brother could make a face like that, but he was glad because he was going to be the only one to know this side of Rin. His lithe body was covered by a sheen of sweat that glint under the moonlight and the kiss marks laid on his body especially in areas of his neck and chest. As Yukio eyes trailed further south, Rin's hard on stood proudly in the air telling him that Rin was feeling great pleasure because of him.

He pulled his brother's legs up and pushed them apart so that he could get a better view of Rin. "Yes... You are the most beautiful person in this world, Nii-san," whispered Yukio.

"Yukio!" shouted Rin feeling his embarrassment doubled with Yukio's action, and he quickly closed his legs

"Nii-san, stay like this. It will make things easier for us," said Yukio as he spread the legs apart again. Despite his embarrassment, Rin complied this time, spreading his legs apart for his brother and turning his face to the side to avoid the younger twin's eyes.

Yukio just chuckled at his brother's adorable behavior and run his index finger over the tight ring of muscle, rubbing it sensually. Shivers immediately returned to Rin's body. After a generous amount of cream was applied, the younger twin slowly pushed his finger into the pink virgin hole which wouldn't be anymore in a little while. Rin wiggled his ass a little feeling a bit disoriented with an obtrusion into his ass while Yukio stared with fascination at the twitching entrance that was sucking finger inside as he push it in and out of Rin, occasionally curling it. Yukio almost moaned when Rin squeezed his finger so deliciously, and it was so hot and smooth inside.

"St-stop staring already!" said Rin with embarrassment, still refusing to meet his brother's eyes.

"Why? You're cute down here too," replied the younger twin to the other's protest, and added the second finger to join the first. This time, Rin gasped with discomfort, and to distract him, Yukio bent down again to put the whole of Rin's member inside his mouth. It worked very well as Rin threw his head back and moaned, feeling intense pleasure rolling through his body. Yukio's mouth was so hot and smooth and it felt so good.

As Yukio sucked on his member, he scissored his fingers to loosen the hole while holding Rin's hip down with the other hand. Then, he added the third finger and repeated his motion all the while bobbing his head rhythmically with his thrusting fingers. Rin was far too gone in his pleasure to realize the three fingers. The simulation was too much and the heat was burning his whole body. Then, the pleasure coiling in this lower abdomen tightened.

"Yu-Yukio. I-I-I'm coming," he warned. Yukio just deep throat his brother as his fingers pushed inside that cute hole deeper, hitting a bundle of nerve inside Rin.

Rin's vision flushed white as he arched his body up and he came inside his brother's mouth with a stifle cry of Yukio's name. Yukio drank up all of his brother's essence greedily and took his finger out of his ass with a pop.

He climbed back up to give his brother a loving kiss as he eased his body between the older twin's legs. Rin gasped when he felt his brother's hard member rub against his. It was so big and he could feel it even if it was still confined in the boy's pants.

Rin pushed his brother off of him and sat up on bed, making the other to sit with him. Then, with trembling hands, he reached for the other boy's pants, pop opening the bottom and pulling down the zipper slowly. Then, he pulled off the trousers along with underwear with Yukio's help. He gawked at what he saw. Yukio was big, much bigger than him and it was already dripping with precum.

"Like what you see?" asked Yukio with a smirk at the other dumfounded look. Rin didn't reply but the deep blush on his face was enough answer for him. "Why don't you give me hand with this?" asked the younger twin as he squeezed some hand-cream into his palm and brought them to his crotch. Rin shuddered as he tentatively touched the other hard on. It was so big and hot in his hand and he briefly wondered if it would ever fit inside him as he applied the cream thoroughly on the other member.

That thought was crushed instantly as Yukio pushed him back down the bed suddenly.

"Sorry, Nii-san. I can't hold it anymore. I want to be inside you right now," said Yukio firmly as he pushed his member inside Rin with one swift movement.

Rin's eyes glistened with unshed tears at the pain. Even with the thorough preparation, Rin's passage was stretched to its limit with Yukio's member inside.

Yukio on the other hand groan at the pleasure he was feeling right now. Rin was tighter than he imagined and it was so deliciously hot inside him that he could melt. It took all his strength and willpower not to ram inside that sweet hole immediately, but he stay still nonetheless, giving his brother time to adjust to his size.

After a while, Rin relaxed slowly. It wasn't all pain to have Yukio inside him; there was pleasure too. He could feel his brother's member, big and hot, inside him and somehow he was happy with that knowledge. Then, he felt Yukio's cock twitch inside him and it seemed to be growing even bigger. He didn't want his brother to wait any longer, so he signaled him to move which Yukio gladly complied, slowly pulling out and then pushing back in. After a couple of thrusts, he started picking up rhythm, and Rin's pain seemed to have reduced and pleasure was adding to him too, judging from the lusty moans he was making.

Yukio was in absolute heaven listening to those beautiful moans. It felt so good to be inside of his brother that he could stayed like this forever. Then, Rin let out a particularly loud moan as he hit that sweet spot inside his brother.

"Ah! There! Yukio! There!" demanded Rin to which he replied by thrusting inside him harder aiming for that spot again. Rin wrapped his legs around his brother's waist, pushing back his hips to meet every thrust of Yukio.

"Y-Yukio... more! I want more! Do me me harder." came more demand from his beloved brother. He pulled out of Rin completely to which the older boy whined but it was shot lived as Yukio flipped his brother over, making him support himself on all four, and burying himself completely to a halt in one swift thrust. Rin trembled with satisfaction to have brother back inside him while his tail came up to playfully nudge Yukio when he didn't move right away.

Yukio smirked as he pulled the tail harshly, making it quiver more and Rin to beg more from him. Feeling a little sadistic, Yukio pulled the tail to his lips and start licking along it.

"Yu-Yukio. Stop te-teasing me," came the panting request from Rin, but Yukio ignored it and nibble on the tail instead. Rin was already a shivering, blushing and panting bundle of nerves and he wanted... no, needed Yukio to start thrusting into him! like now!

"Yukio... Pl-Please?" begged Rin giving his younger brother the lusty look. Yukio immediately stopped nibbling the tail at the most seductive look he had every seen. Really when his brother asked with that face, he couldn't help but to give into his every whim. So, he started thrusting into Rin almost uncontrollably. Rin moaned those deliciously sweet sounds for his brother which turned him on more if that was even possible, and the thrusts were so powerful that the headboard started hitting against the wall.

The room was starting to fill with smell of sweat and sex and the sound of the bed squeaking under them and skin slapping against skin echoed loudly against the quiet walls of their dorm room.

"Yukio... I-I'm coming again," mumbled Rin as his body shivered violently with pleasure.

"Me-Me too," replied Yukio as he thrust even deeper and harder into his brother, almost mercilessly, and grabbed his brother's member to pump it rhythmically with his thrusts.

Then, Rin came, his body tensing up and his passage contracting against Yukio. The younger twin also let his essence spray the inside of his brother with a grunt when Rin clumped down on his member. Even after Yukio had cummed inside the older twin, his passage was still contracting around his member as if to greedily suck out Yukio for all he was worth.

Then, Yukio fell on top of his brother exhausted after the strenuous exercise. When he regained his normal breathing, the younger twin got up and pulled his limp member out of his brother's confinement. Rin whined a little at the lost of heat, then gasped as Yukio's essence spilled out of his entrance. The liquid was warm and it felt strangely pleasant for him.

Yukio watched with satisfaction as the white liquid spilled out to pool on the white sheet underneath. Then, he pulled up Rin's ass into the air and spread the butt cheeks to get better look at the sight of his cum coming out of Rin's redden entrance. It was a very arousing sight and he felt proud that this perfectly sexy boy was his to be claimed. Yukio tenderly run his tongue over the swollen muscle tasting his own essence and making Rin quiver with pleasure. Rin could do nothing but moan as the younger twin push two fingers inside his already loosen hole and spread it open, making the cum from inside to come out quicker. Yukio felt his member hardening again at the sight of his brother's ass, so he smirked over at his brother and simply asked, "Ready for next round?"

* * *

><p>Author: it took me the whole morning to write this and when i finished, I kinda feel perverted. :P<p>

PLEASE READ THIS

kay... remember when i asked you about MPreg? it was actually for another YukioxRin story. but i already have five on-going stories. so i'm not too keen on starting a new one. And i'd like your opinion on this.

1) should i write a new story? or should i put MPreg in this story? (i'm starting a new one ONLY IF you guys want it)

2) if it is a new story, do you want it to be sad? angst? or funny/happy? (though i intend to put funny moments on matter what)

3) Do you want Yukio and Rin to be brothers or strangers?

I'll wait for your opinion and depending on how many people want it, i'll see how to continue this story and if i should start a new one.

thank you for all your support. and gracious por cumplido. did i say it right? my spanish is very limited XD


	6. Chapter 6

A Guidebook for Newlyweds

by Linda

beta reader: Eyes17k

I don't own Blue Exorcist.

Chapter 6

It was the same dream again. He was floating in that lake of soothing blue liquid. However this time, small swirls of fluid were softly rubbing his body affectionately much like a cat. Somehow it resembled the soothing rubs his brother reserved only for him from time to time. But in a moment, the soft touch turned angry and possessive, blue strands crawling and coiling around him, running wildly across his body like small rivers. Then, they became thicker, covering him whole. He was being pulled forcibly under the surface of the lake, the grip on his neck making his lungs spasm for air. It was so sudden that he started panicking. He thrashed about wildly with no result: the liquid had already pulled him under.

Rin woke up with a startle, the heaviness on his chest restricting his breathing, but he calmed down soon after when he noticed it was his brother sound asleep on top of him. A small sigh passed his lips as he reveled in his brother's warmth. But man! Was he heavy. Maybe he should keep count of the calories of the lunch boxes, he certainly didn't want his brother to get fat. Rin wriggled his body a little, trying to inconspicuously sneak his way from under the crushing weight of his twin. Suddenly he froze.

That little bastard Yukio, was still _inside _and most likely had been there the whole night. Not only that, apparently the little brother of the little brother was... _awake. _No matter how snugly it fit, it was quite uncomfortable at the moment. Just how could his brother still have that much energy in the morning when he thoroughly _exerted _himself three times last night? He'd never imagined his gentle crybaby of a brother could turn into such a perv in bed.

Yukio stirred. "Hmm... Nii-san, awake already?" mumbled the boy from above, then a rain of sloppy wet kisses graced the warm neck that was placed at the most comfortable distance.

"Yukio! Stop doing that," whimpered Rin, pulling away halfheartedly.

"Why? Because you're feeling it?" whispered Yukio into his ear. The reddish hue they would take whenever his brother was angry or embarrassed was really adorable, Yukio couldn't help but delicately nib on the outer shell, teasingly flicking his tongue around the edge.

"Yu-ki-o!" Rin emphasized on each syllabus in a vain attempt to sound authoritative. His little brother instead, traveled down and started drawing invisible patterns on his chest and collarbones with wicked intensity.

"Stop! I mean it. We're going to be late for class if you don't..._sensei_"

The younger twin distastefully glanced at the clock sitting on the desk. It read 7:32 and school started at 8:00, which gave them enough time only for a quick shower and quicker breakfast before rushing to class.

Yukio lifted his weight off of his brother, completely disentangling their bodies at the same time. Rin winced slightly, noticing the soreness and the sting as the younger twin rubbed against the swollen ring of muscles. He tried to get up but a sharp flash of pain just made him flop back down like a potato sack.

"You okay, Nii-san?" asked Yukio a little worried

"Yea... I just feel sore," replied Rin as moved to stand slowly and carefully.

Yukio watched guiltily as his bother tried to maneuver awkwardly into the bathroom, and failing miserably. He offered a helping hand but his stubborn brother insisted on persevering on his own. So he scooped him up and carried the protesting potato-sack to the bathroom. Well it was one of the advantages of living in the dorm alone. There was no one around to see whatever they were doing.

After he had cleaned them both, Rin looked better though not at the top form.

"Nii-san it's better if you take a day off for today"

It was Friday after all and his brother looked like he could use some rest.

Yukio started his day feeling accomplished and quite satisfied. An idiotic grin threatened to host itself permanently on his face if he didn't pay attention: he had an image to uphold. This morning, he left the dorm with a goodbye kiss from his brother. Well, not really, Rin wasn't exactly the type who would openly do such things, but it wasn't such a crime to steal a kiss or two... or three from his brother. So, all was good until now and everything was going perfectly.

When the lunch bell rang, Yukio walked down to the cafeteria, no handmade bento today since his brother had a busy night. Rin's cooking was the best, but he didn't mind getting something from outside for today.

After he got his spaghetti, apple juice and a slice of lemon pound cake, he saw a group of friends/students waving at him. He took the only available seat in the table, relieved that no fan girl of his tried to snatch him away yet.

"Okumura-sensei, it's rare to see you in the cafeteria," said Shima.

"Ah yes. Nii-san couldn't make any lunch box last night. So I have to eat here today," replied Yukio calmly. He raised an eyebrow when the other three looked at him funny.

"So... Erm... Where is Okumura-kun now? We haven't seen him the whole day," continued Shima sheepishly as if he felt guilty.

"Nii-san wasn't feeling very well this morning. So, he is resting for today," explained Yukio.

"Oh~? It must have been hard on him. Poor Rin-kun," the principal creepily creeped out form nowhere behind Yukio, patting his back in a friendly manner.

"You should have gone easy on his first time."

Grinning like a madman (more that usual, that is) Mefisto hopped dramatically around the table, for scenic purposes only.

Yukio glared at the principal. The freak intentionally hit the scratch marks fresh on his back from the previous night. He sounded like he knew exactly what happened between the brothers, how he knew was something Yukio didn't want to think about. His poker falling in place: "What are you talking about?"

"Whatever's going on in your head right now," answered the principal with a mischievous grin almost cracking his face in two.

"Anyway, I have another mission for you, so come to my office after school," said the clown man as he quickly walked away from the now pissed off cram teacher and confused students.

* * *

><p>After school Yukio went to the principal's office. The mission nothing difficult actually, just visit a girl named Moriyama Shiemi who could possibly be possessed by a demon and cure her. Since Yukio had some spare time he made a run for the dorm to check up on Rin. He found his big brother curled up on bed, reading a romance manga with watery eyes.<p>

"Nii-san," he sighed, feeling like he worried for nothing "Instead of reading that, why don't you read the books I gave you. They might actually improve your grades"

"But they are boring," whined the demon boy from the bed.

"Well, if you're feeling better you should start doing your homework. I have to go to another mission today. So I'm not sure when I will be back, though it shouldn't take too long." He said as he changed into his exorcist uniform.

Rin jumped up immediately. "You're going on a mission? Can I come? Can I come?" he asked with his tail wagging behind him and with happy puppy eyes.

The twins stared at each other: Yukio couldn't possibly say no to that adorable face, still Rin wasn't in his best physical condition, it wasn't wise to let him tag along.

"No, Nii-san. You can't. The mission is for exorcist only and you aren't even an exwire yet. Plus you can't even walk properly today!"

"But Yukio~" he actually whined like a little kid, "I'm getting bored sitting in this room. Some fresh air may help me." Making a good use of all his natural talent, Rin produced a cute blush to pair up with the doe eyes: certain victory.

Yukio sighed and nodded, "Okay, you can this time but don't make it a habit." Really, his brother was going to be the death of him one of these days.

The two brothers walked leisurely, opening the door with one of those "special exorcist keys". Well, to be more accurate: Yukio was casually walking while Rin was limping slightly and cursing his brother every step he took. He should have tried to top last night instead of letting Yukio do whatever he wanted.

The little trip didn't last too long, after a while the twins reached a nice little cottage surrounded by a lush green garden. At the entrance, Yukio turned to his brother:

"I need to go inside, but you can't come, there's a barrier all around the house, wait here for me. It won't be long."

Just as he was stepping inside he added: "And don't touch anything!"

Rin pouted, grumbling quietly to himself about bossy younger brothers. Sulkily looking around, he noticed another portion of the garden, secured beyond a gate with heavily decorated metal bars. It was really beautiful as if it came out of a fairy tale, the little girl happily planting flowers adding the final touch to the picture. Fascinated by the scene, Rin unconsciously touched the gate. A sudden bolt of electricity traveled from the bars through his body, slightly burning his hands.

In a instant the girl was screaming like a bloody corpse just came out of the grave to hunt her. Yukio and an older woman came out rushing from the house.

Surveying the scene, Yukio gave the demon boy a didn't-I-tell-you-not-to-touch-anything look. In an improvised attempt to salvage the situation he pulled Rin to his side, calmly introducing him to the girl and her mother.

"Moriyama-san, I'm sorry for startling you, this is my elder twin brother Okumura Rin, Nii-san this is Moriyama Shiemi-san the daughter of the okami here"

After the suspicions had cleared, the older woman said, "Back to business, Yukio-kun, you wanted some painkiller and... what else?"

Rin felt the heat rising up to his face, Yukio was buying medicines for him, because of... _that. _To distract himself from not-so-proper thoughts he turned to the shy girl who was eying him nervously.

"I'm Okumura Rin eeeh... nice to meet you... I'm... I'm sorry if I scared you before, just that the flowers looked so pretty... mmmh well, I didn't mean to..." trailed off Rin.

"Ah! S-sorry... I was s-surprised! D-do you you like the garden?" replied the nervous girl.

"Yes, it looks like it's kept with care, I've never seen so many pretty flowers!" grinned the boy, trying to keep the conversation going.

Yukio walked toward toward the duo in front of the flower bed and crouched down to sit beside the girl.

"Yukio-kun is here to see you legs" the okami said in a commanding tone.

The girl visibly shrunk back, scooping her legs underneath herself. "I'm not possessed by a demon."

Before the mother could scold her daughter, Yukio smiled at her kindly and coaxed, "I know, Moriyama-san. I'm just checking to make sure. I'm not going to do anything. I just need to see it."

Slowly, the girl nodded her head and awkwardly stretched out her legs. The movement slow and clearly not fluid as it should have been.

Yukio gave her another smile and folded up the end of the kimono the girl was wearing. Both limbs had thick veins, very much resembling roots climbing up to the knees.

"Whoa! What are those?"Rin, who had been watching from the side lines, suddenly exclaimed. It wasn't lack of tact, he was really genuinely surprised, no harm intended.

Shiemi visibly filched and tried to hide her disfigured legs under the fabric again.

Yukio turned to give him the-look but didn't say anything.

"Okami-san, it's not a demon possessing her. It's just a weak spirit latching onto her to feed off her energy. As soon as we get rid of it, the roots will disappear and she should be able to walk again. For now, it's better for you two to stay inside while we search for the demon"

The woman nodded but the girl was looking nervous, checking her surroundings trying to make sure all the plants were still there and safe.

Yukio scooped her up into his arms to carry her inside but she started struggling, not willing to leave the garden.

"Moriyama-san please stop struggling!"

"No no Yuki-chan, it's grandma's garden, I can't leave the garden!"

As Yukio was getting farther way, one of the flowers grew up and with a threatening hiss, charging head on trying to retrieve it's prey.

Rin's eyes widened, his hand automatically went to reach for his sword, ready to hit, but Yukio was quicker: he turned around, gun in hand and shot it down instantly.

Now Yukio was sitting on the ground, keeping Shiemi steady with his free arm around her waist. The girl was shivering in fear and clinging to Yukio with her face hidden in his coat.

Rin watched silently, his hand still gripping Kurikara's handle. He couldn't help but feel a tiny little bit jealous of her at the moment. Nevertheless, Yukio was so cool!

* * *

><p>Author: thanks for all the comments. So, this is what it come to: a new story with MPreg, and it's happyfunny with Yukio and Rin being brothers.

and i got another request. I need a beta for that story. my current beta isn't comfortable with anything pregnant. so if you're able to beta read it, please let me know. or if you know someone who can, that would help me too. ^_^

* * *

><p>Honoka-Chan - I'm sorry about your aunt. I would have loved to write a funny one-short for you but unfortunately, i don't have any idea. maybe i'll write one when i got an idea. :)<p>

Kuro - thanks! and the story turned out like what you wanted. :)

KuroHaine - Hmm~ actually i was thinking more like Satan stealing Rin away. X)

fierce deity 118 - podria escribir la segundo ronda. but cross my fingers... i'm not sure yet.

AmatistaLia - your english comment was good. but at least you make me open my spanish dictionary which is starting to collect some dust... :d

Blackmaid56 - haha... i'm glad you like it. i wasn't so confident about the last chapter so it made me happy to hear that you like it.

Tsubakigirl - thanks! also for support for the new one.

lojeloce of namimori - thanks as well. i'll add some drama for you. :) but i think it's going to be light most of the time. i'm not sure yet though.

Yoko - thanks for your answer plus the advice. I'll be sure to consider them. :D

fufukun - thanks for the comment. and yes, it'll be a fun one.

wintercrystal - sorry for my grammar. well, i'll be having a beta starting now so it'll get better. :) and for the conversation being formal, can you be more specific? so that i could look into it.

x3Cocoa - thanks for your comment as well.

Xani B. - i'm really glad you like the story. and this story won't have MPreg. :)

Nekokratik - thanks! i thought of ending at last chapter and making sequel but somehow i ended up writing another chapter. :P and yea... i just love the tail. :D

HibarixZhen - thanks!

animeXmangaXobsessed - thanks and yea... i got a beta for this story.

LoveNote - hahaha... me too. i found his tail cute.

MiniFeverency - there won't be any MPreg in this story. and yea... kinda. i've written very short smut with no detail before but last chapter was the first actual one. :)

SoulReaper Rukia - i've decided to write a new story and i hope you'd like it too. :)

I've never written a reply like this but i thought a communication now and then would be great.


	7. Chapter 7

Long time no see guys. Well I have news for you guys. I'm dropping all of my stories. :( I'm sad. I actually don't want to do it but I really can't find time to write anymore. I'm really really sorry. I know there are still some people waiting for my stories, and it makes me want to continue. But yea… I still can't do it.

But I still want to see all those stories end. So if there is someone who can adopt any story or even the idea, it will make me so happy. So please PLEASE…. Someone adopt the story. or an idea or plot. Do I sound like forcing you? XD but still pretty please?

and yea... although i'm dropping my stories, i'll be around to read other people's stories. :D and if i ever manage, i'll write one shots. i guess...

thanks for reading my stores, and all your support. i never get tired of reading you guys' reviews... seriously...


End file.
